Damon Gets Over ElenaKatharine
by SammySalvatoreHarkness
Summary: Damon gets invited to a concert put on by someone with the same name as a girl he once loved, and agrees to go. He doesn't think that it's the same girl.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries

Damon Gets Over Elena/Katharine **(Seriously?)**

**(Before Klaus)**

**Damon's POV:**

When I woke up, all I was thinking about only one thing; the location of my brother's phone. It was on the table just across the hall from my bedroom door. Why it was there, I don't know, but I was about to find out.

"Stefan!" I yelled up the stairs. "Ya home?"

I got no response. I went upstairs and found Stefan's room empty.

"_Maybe Elena knows where he is," _I thought. Then I pulled out my phone and called the Gilbert House.

"Hello," (facepalm) I should have known Jeremy would pick up. Elena and Jenna went shopping today.

"Jeremy," I decided to ask anyway. "Do you know where Stefan is, he left his phone at the house."

"No, I'm sorry Damon, I have no idea where Stefan is," Jeremy said. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Alaric and I are going to a concert in the square tonight and we have a couple extra tickets, we were wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Who is it?"

"Sam Holmes, she was apparently originally from the area and for her birthday this year she wanted to do a concert here."

I knew someone by that name, but it was back in the 1860s and she was dead. She had been a very good singer though.

"Sure, why not. I'll go, got nothing better to do."

"Cool. We'll meet you at the square at six with your ticket."

"Awsome."

Jeremy hung up and I put my phone away. Where could Stefan be? I'll check the Grill and the school.

My mind kept wandering back to Sam.

**Flash back to 1862:**

"Sam," I said, bending over breathing hard. "You are fast."

"Yup," Sam flopped down to laid on the ground. "I have two brothers. That and all my friends are boys, like you."

I laid down next to her and put my arm around her.

"I still don't understand why you don't wear dresses like the other girls," I said.

"Because," She said. "I do so many things like riding and racing, that require wearing pants and not a skirt. That and no one's ever really made me."

"Well, I certainly never will."

I kissed her head.

"My mother, on the other hand," I said. "Will never understand."

We laughed.

"Well," said Stefan who was standing above us. "I certainly understand it. But then again, I only ever spend time outside of school with the two of you."

Sam grabbed Stefan by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him onto the ground where we tickled him.

Two years later she moved with her father who was moving with his job. I never saw her after that. I still missed her, and I still loved her.

**Present:**

I shook my head. Back to Stefan. I got dressed and got in my car and drove to the Grill in town.

I walked in the door and was spotted by Caroline.

"Hey Damon," She said. She's always so cheery. It drove me crazy. "What are you up to tonight."

"Busy," I said. "Why?"

"There's a great concert in the square tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"No," Damon said. "Jeremy and Alaric already asked. They had a couple extra tickets."

"Oh, well. Okay then. I guess I'll see you there."

She smiled and walked away.

"_No, you won't,"_ I said under my breath. _"I will avoid you if at all possible."_

I looked around and didn't see Stefan so I headed over to the high school. Maybe he was at the football field for practice. I saw Bonnie at cheerleading practice and smiled. She smiled back which surprised me. She doesn't like me.

I found Stefan on the field. I walked over to stand by the coach.

"Hello," He sounded familiar. "They look so much better than they did with the old coach. What was his name? Oh yes! Coach Tanner. Pathetic excuse for a coach."

I looked at the man. He wasn't Alaric, he was taller. He was wearing a suit.

He looked at me, and then it hit me! Elijah! He was Elijah! The original! What was he doing coaching the high school football? He wasn't even a teacher, was he?

"For your information," He said. "To fit in more, I became a science teacher."

I nodded.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Salvatore?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I need to talk to Stefan."

Elijah made a gesture that said 'as you wish' and I jogged over to Stefan while the team was taking a break.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, you know," I said. "Pondering why Elijah is coaching the football team, and dropping off your phone."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that at home."

I handed him his phone.

"Hey, are you and Elena going to that concert tonight?"

We were walking to the lockers so that Stefan could put his phone away.

"Yeah, Alaric bought the tickets. I think he bought to many though. Why?"

"Because Jeremy asked if I wanted to go. It won't be weird, will it?"

"No. No, no. It will be cool."

"Ok, we just have to avoid Caroline."

"Understood. I have to go back to practice. And despite what you say, Elijah is actually a really good coach."

And after that, Stefan left and I went home and watched random tv.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeremy's POV:**

With Jenna and Elena out and Alaric busy grading papers and checking his stock of vampire hunting weapons, I was stuck at home with nothing to do. I'd probably have called Bonnie if Damon didn't call and I didn't start playing Halo on my Xbox.

"Hey, Jer," Alaric said. He showed up about lunchtime, totally scared the shiz out of me. "What's up?"

I turned the game off and walked into the kitchen to talk to Alaric.

"Oh, nothing much," I said. "Damon said he'd take an extra ticket off our hands."

"Cool."

"Yeah," I sat down with a sandwich I had made and continued talking to Alaric. "So is it true?"

"Is what true, Jeremy?"

"Is it true that Elijah is the science teacher and football coach?"

Alaric looked at me in surprise, and then he shook his head and seemed totally normal.

"Yeah," He said. "It's true, Elijah the original, is a science teacher and a football coach. Pretty damn good one, too."

"Pretty damn good what? Teacher or coach?"

"Coach."

"Wow," I blinked. "I can't wait for the first game in a couple weeks."

Alaric chuckled and nodded.

When my phone went off, Alaric and I were deep in a battle on Halo at about three. We both jumped, and looked at my phone.

The ring tone was Sam Holmes' first single, 'All I Do', and Alaric snickered at it.

"Got a bit of a crush there, Jer?" Alaric asked as he hit pause.

"No," I said as I grabbed the phone. "It's Elena's favorite song so it's her ringtone. She calls, I know it's her."

I answered the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey, Jer," Elena sounded like she had been laughing within the last few seconds. "Listen, Jenna and I are going to be home soon and then we're going to get ready for the concert. Is Alaric there?"

"Yeah, he and I are in the middle of a game of Halo, why?"

"I was just wondering if he's there or not."

"Well he is."

"Okay. Jenna and I will be home soon."

"Okay."

Elena hung up and I looked at Alaric who hit play on his controller.

"Elena said that she and Jenna are on their way home and they're going to get ready for the concert when they get home."

Alaric nodded.

"Cool."

Fifteen minutes later, Alaric was kicking my butt- which was unusual- and Elena and Jenna came walking in the door.

"Hey, we're back," Jenna came in and messed up my hair and kissed Alaric on the top of his head. "It's like they didn't even miss us."

"Yeah," Elena said. "I believe that they were doing the same thing in the same spot, at the same point when we left."

Elena and Jenna giggled.

"Hey," Alaric said, defensively. "Just so you know, I left for a couple hours to grade papers… And then I came back… So, yeah."

"In other words," Jenna said. "You've been here all day."

"Yeah," Alaric looked down for a split second. "Pretty much."

At fifteen to six, Elena, Jenna, Alaric, and I were leaving the house and heading to the square for the concert.

Damon and Stefan waved us down and jogged over. Bonnie somehow appeared as if by magic next to Elena. Once Alaric was sure that we were all there, he distributed the tickets and we all walked up to the security check. When we got in, we found a spot relatively close to the stage.

At exactly six, the streetlights and extra lamps were turned off. And the music started to play.


	3. Chapter 3

**I's ur wo nighmar ():**

**Damon and Sam being together was part of my plan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV:<strong>

AT six o'clock sharp, the crew started to turn off the lamps we had plugged into light up the park. I had my lead guitarist peek out from behind the curtain to see how packed the park was.

"It's so full," He said. "I think families actually have to share blankets. Why did we ask that the families bring blankets, anyway?"

"So that more people fit into the square for the concert you idiot," My producer smack the guitarist in the head.

"Harsh," I said. I walked to the end of the curtain and peeked through the gap between the curtain and the beam that held it up. I scanned the crowd.

"_God, please let Damon and Stefan be here,"_ I thought. _"I miss them so much."_

I found someone who vaguely resembled Damon, but the hair and wardrobe didn't fit.

The first song of the night started to play and I ran to be where I was needed.

For this most recent tour, I would rise from the floor underneath the stage. But since this was a temporary stage that we built just this afternoon, we had a separate block surrounded by a curtain that I would start off on and then during song number two of the set, I was supposed to walk towards the main stage. We had practiced and practiced during sound checks this afternoon.

After the concert, anyone I had talked to or called out to dance with me and the dancers, came backstage for a meet and greet. I was talking to press when they started to make their ways back. I had made sure that the boys that looked like Damon and Stefan were among the group. I caught the one who looked like Damon looking at me the whole time like he was having intermittent flashbacks.

**Flashback:**

I was six when I met Damon and Stefan. Damon and I were the same age.

"Hi," Damon said.

"Howdy," I looked down at my boot, and saw a big splotch of mud. I crouched and started to rub it off.

"My name's Damon," the boy was persistent. He stuck out a hand which I looked up and accepted.

"I'm Sam," I said. "Just Sam, not 'Samantha'."

Damon looked out the window of the stables we were in.

"Would you get offended if I asked you a question?"

"Depends on the question. Ask and we'll see what I'm willing to answer."

Damon looked at me.

"Why are you dressed like a boy and competing in the horse jumping competition?"

"I participate because my older brother thought it would be a good way for me make friends since I'm homeschooled. He also thought it would be a good way for me to get a little friendly competition in my life. I'm dressed like this because it's easier to ride in this than in a skirt."

Damon laughed, and I smiled.

"Well," He said after a few seconds. "I watched you ride, and you're good. Hey, I come down here every day after school because my brother and I keep horses here and we have to brush them, feed them, water them, and take them out for a ride. I'm pretty good when it comes to jumping, why don't we have a little competition tomorrow when I get out of school, say four o'clock?"

I thought about it.

"I think I can get out of lessons by then," I smiled. "Sure."

From that day on, Damon and I were best friends. And Stefan became a good friend, too.

**Present:**

"Sam," A reporter said, and I looked at him. "Do you believe that in the next few years you will find a guy to marry?"

I laughed.

"I'm only 21, but I suppose someday, yeah, sure. Why not?" I smiled. "Right now, I want to keep recording, learn what drinks are the best, and find out who my friends truly are. If you'll all excuse me, I have a bunch of guys from the crowd to talk to."

I smiled, waved at all the cameras and reporters, and walked towards the fans.

When I was done with the fans, I started to walk to my truck to go to my hotel when I saw a figure leaning against an extra amp that was set backstage in case we blew an amp during the set. He was hidden in the shadows towards I couldn't see his face, his shirt was black as well as his jacket, his jeans were really dark, and he was wearing dark biker boots.

I started to walk towards him when he disappeared. I turned around to walk towards my truck and walked right into a man who gripped my arms really tight and told me not to scream.

I looked at him. He half dragged me towards an alley where he pinned me against a wall.

"I thought you were dead," it sounded like Damon, but he appeared to be avoiding lighting his face. "After all these years of thinking you were dead, I see you at a concert in the square on your birthday."

The man in question kissed me hard.

"Who are you?" I asked as he pulled back, breathing hard and laying his forehead against my shoulder.

He picked up his head and made me look into his eyes. They were blue.

"You haven't figured it out?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Tell me," I said.

"How about I move into the light?" He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards a light that was in the middle of the alley.

He was the guy that looked like Damon.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked.

I looked him up and down.

"You look like Damon Salvatore who I met in 1848 at the age of six," I said.

He smirked and pinned me to the wall again.

"And you haven't changed since we last saw each other," he said. "I've missed you and I still love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it's so short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV:<strong>

I hadn't seen my brother since leaving the square at midnight. It was two in the morning now, and I was starting to wonder what he was doing. He never was out this late these days. It's crazy.

"Hey," Elena walked into the room. "Still haven't found anyone who knows where he is?"

"No," I said. "It's weird, he's always in whenever I'm here and he can torture me or you're here and he can try to steal you."

Elena laughed.

"Yeah, that is what Damon would usually do. We have to trust him, though. After all, he's older than you and me, he can take care of himself."

Elena went home and I went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Damon's POV:**

I hadn't seen Sam in over 140 years. Holding her again, felt so good. I felt alive, and excited, just like I had felt last time I was with her.

I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes, breathing deeply in and out.

"Damon," She whispered.

"Yeah?" I didn't open my eyes.

She moved her hands from against the wall, to hold onto my elbows.

"You're hurting my arms," I smirked and moved my hands from her arms to her waist. Her hands slid up my arms to hang loosely around my neck. "I've missed you, too. I've sworn to my producer and all my friends from over the years that I kept seeing you, but even my brother thought it was impossible. That you were dead."

I put a hand on her cheek, and felt a tear roll down her face. I wiped it off.

"Shhh. It's alright. We're together now. Once and for all because I will _never_ let you leave me again." I kissed her forehead, and opened my eyes, tilting her head to look at me.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I kissed her, long and hard and passionately.

"Let's go to the Grill," She said. "Catch up, hang out, just like we used to."

"I have a better idea," I picked her up and ran to her truck where I tossed her into the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's side. I turned it on and pulled out of her parking spot. "We are going to spend the night in bed, tangled together, something I always wanted to do with you, but never had a chance to."

"How did you get my keys?" She asked.

"I got them out of your back pocket. I remembered that you use to hide all kinds of things back there."

She laughed, remembering- I imagined- all the times she or I would take something out of her pocket.

She pulled my right hand off the steering wheel and held it close. I smiled and kissed her hand, then I leaned towards her and kissed the side of her head.

**Flashback:**

"Damon Salvatore," Sam smiled and held up a necklace I was giving her for her birthday. "What is this?"

She looked at a ring that was attached to the necklace chain.

"It's a ring," I smiled and she gave the typical 'I know _that_' look. "It's to show you how much I truly love you. And so you'll always have a piece of me with you, whether you're at home, somewhere in the world without me with your crazy brother, or right next to me. You'll always have my heart and I'm giving you that ring so you'll always know that."

Sam smiled and kissed me. She then turned around and I put the necklace on.

**Present:**

I looked at Sam. Really looked at her for the first time, all night.

She looked just the same as she did back in 1862 before she left.

We arrived at the boarding house and walked inside, hand-in-hand.

We were on our way to my bedroom, laughing as we talked about what we did way back when, when Stefan caught us.

"Damon," I turned around and Sam acted like she was some random girl. "Sam? Is that seriously you?"

Sam spun around.

"STEF!" She smiled and hugged my brother. "What's up?"

"I had a felling it was you," Stefan smiled at Sam. "I can't believe you're alive."

Sam smiled.

"Yeah. But here I am, alive and crazy, as usual."

"How have you been?"

"You know, driven insane by my older brother, laughing with Damon, singing, driving my brother insane."

"Yeah, that's what you usually did. How are you alive?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling, letting them talk.

"Actually," Sam said. "That's kind of a long story, and I'm tired. How about tomorrow the three of us sit down and I tell you. I haven't slept well the past couple of weeks because of my Producer wanting to talk about the concert. I kept telling him I wanted to do it here, where I grew up, and he was trying to get me to do it in some big city or in some poor country. I've been arguing with him for every night the past few weeks."

"Ok, yeah, I totally understand. How about tomorrow when I get home from school, around three o'clock."

Sam giggled and grabbed me hand.

"Sounds like a plan."

Stefan said goodnight and walked off and I took Sam to my room.

I went into my closet to look for a shirt that Sam could wear to bed, coming up with a black crew neck that I bought a couple weeks ago. I ripped the tag off, threw the tag in the trash, and walked out to my bedroom where I found Sam taking off her shirt to reveal a tank top that she wore underneath.

She looked at me as I stood in the doorway, staring at her. Sam stood up and started to walk towards me. I ran up to her, grabbed her by the waist and pinned her against the wall on the other side of the room.

I kissed her over and over again, ran my hands through her hair, held her close. I touched her like I had the first night we kissed back in 1857. Sam didn't fight. Instead she held onto my jacket and kissed me back.

"I love you," She whispered, breathing hard as I started to kiss her neck.

I kissed her ear.

"I love you, too," I had one hand on the small of her back and one hand crossing her back to rest on her shoulder blade.

I went back to her mouth. Sam wrapped a leg around me, which I rubbed with my hand as I held it there. I still had a hand on the small of her back, which I used to pull her even closer.

Her hands never left my jacket until she pushed it off; they then slid up under my t-shirt. Sam grabbed the hem at the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off. I slid my hands under her tank top, pulled it off over her head, and pressed her to me.

I then looked pulled out of the kiss and looked her in the eyes. I made a decision, a decision I had wanted to make so many times when we were together before she had moved with her brother. I undid the button of her jeans and she slipped out of her shoes and her pants followed. I kissed her again, and as we kissed she undid my belt and I slipped my pants off. We were down to my boxers, her panties, and her bra. I noticed later that her socks came off with the shoes.

I picked Sam up off the floor, she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and I carried her over to and dropped her on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alaric's POV:**

"_God,"_ I thought. _"I'm running late. I told Stefan I'd be at the boarding house at eleven because he said there was something I had to hear and my alarm didn't go off this morning, I have to get that fixed!"_

Jenna had woken me up by holding a cup of coffee near my face.

"You're late," She had to remind me. "Didn't you have to be at the Salvatore Boarding house by eleven?"

"Yeah," I sat up and took the cup of coffee. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon, Jeremy said that Stefan kept texting him while he was at the Grill with Bonnie."

I jumped out of bed and started to get ready.

"I'm getting a new alarm clock on my way home. Maybe I'll pick mine up from my apartment."

"What's wrong with this one?" Jenna picked up the clock off the nightstand.

"I've set it four times now to get me up so I could go into the school to grade papers before classes start or for instances where I had to be somewhere and it never goes off."

"Oh, okay then. I can probably pick one up."

"No, no," I kissed her as I walked out of the room to go downstairs to eat breakfast. "I'll get one. I'm going out anyway. You shouldn't have to buy me an alarm clock because the one I have doesn't work."

"If you insist," Jenna kissed the top of my head before she left. "I'm going to work. I'm supposed to be working on a presentation this weekend and I forgot it in my office. I'll see you for dinner."

"How about we eat in tonight?" I asked.

She thought about it for a while.

"Fine, but you're eating leftovers."

"Oooh, fun fun."

She laughed and left, leaving me in an empty house. I had been in the house by myself plenty of times, it's just that on Saturdays, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline are usually her. Sometimes Damon and Stefan would hang out, Damon would play video games with Jeremy and sometimes I would join in. If Elena was in the shower or not quiet back in the house, Stefan would play too.

A doorbell rang, snapping me back to reality.

"Alaric," Elena called down the stairs. "Could you get that? I just got out of the shower."  
>"Yeah," I called up the stairs as I opened the door.<p>

It was Elijah.

"Hello," He said. "I understand that Stefan and Damon have a friend in town that they wanted you to meet."

"Yeah," I took a bite of the cereal from the bowl I was holding. "Why?"

"She's my sister, and my parents had left her to me. Klaus was furious about this and I'm afraid that if Stefan and Damon don't know about Sam's brothers very soon, it could be very bad for her."

"Okay, what does that mean for me?" I walked into the kitchen to rinse out the bowl and put it in the dishwasher. Then I picked up my coffee to finish it.

"I need you to convince Stefan and Damon to let me into the Boarding House so that they can learn this." He was sitting at the kitchen table, flipping a phone around in his hands. "I'd call Sam and get her to do it, but I don't have her number. She's been living in London with a friend for a while now."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Stefan's number. When he picked up I explained to him that Elijah needs to be allowed into the Boarding House to hear what's going on. Stefan said he trusted me, and said he'd let him in.

"There," I said after I hung up. "You're in."

"Thank you," He stood to leave.

"Wait, do you need a ride there?"

Elijah looked at me and thought for a few moments.

"Sure, thank you for offering."

"I'll be out in a minute. I've got to tell Elena and Jeremy that I'm leaving and Jenna will be back later."

Elijah nodded.

I went upstairs.

"Elena, Jeremy," I looked back and forth between the two as I spoke. "I'm leaving and will be back for dinner. Jenna went to the office to get something for work and will be back soon."  
>They said ok and I left. Unlocking the car as I walked out to let Elijah in. I climbed into the driver's seat and we drove away.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam: Chapter 7 **_**finally**_** arrives! YAY!**

**Damon: About damn time. I'm so **_**bored**_**!**

**Sam: *Smacks Damon upside the head* Shut up and read!**

**Elijah: My sister does not own anything.**

**Sam: Thanks for the input, man.**

Chapter 7

**Elijah's POV:**

Alaric's car, I would just like to tell you all, smells like the inside of a Taco Bell. I told Sam of this as I walked into the boarding house. All she did was smile, laugh, and give me a hug, shaking her head and mumbling under her breath.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Stefan asked of my sister as we all sat down in the living room.

Sam looked Damon, Stefan, and Alaric in the eye, then looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I've been a vampire since my 18th birthday in 1860," Damon was off the couch with a hand on the back of the couch on either side of her, glaring down at her.

"What?" He asked.

Sam took Damon's arms and attempted to move them, but they appeared rigid and impossible to move. She couldn't move them apparently; he was too strong compared to her. She had always been fragile and she will probably attempt to kill me for saying that. Two years wasn't enough time for Sam to gain strength on him. Damon took hold of Sam's wrists and held them close to him, forcing her off the couch to stand in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, much more calmly.

Alaric looked at me like I should be doing something to protect my sister. So I did, sarcastically.

"No, stop, don't," Sam stopped a smile and a laugh in its tracks. "Calm down. Take a breather."

Sam chuckled. Damon couldn't help but laugh also. Sam's laugh is contagious and Damon knows it.

After a few moments, they stopped laughing and Sam proceeded.

"Remember in 1860," She said. "When I was sick for two weeks, and all that time I was vomiting and running a fever, and I wouldn't let you go to my house to find my brother? I just wanted to stay in your guest room, away from everyone? Your slaves would bring things to help me feel better: Soup, bucket, clean clothes, clean sheets? They would help me take a bath and you or Stefan would sit there and talk to me, or read something in the newspaper?"

Damon nodded and smiled, remembering the time.

"Remember after the two weeks, I had a sudden and quick recovery?"

"Yeah," Stefan said. "Our mother was very surprised to see the color back in your face so quickly."

Sam chuckled.

"Elijah had found me, that day while you were at school. You see, he's my older brother, which makes Klaus my brother, also."

Sam looked at me. They all looked at me.

"I found Sam that day and turned her," I informed them all casually like they all should have already known this. "If she had been allowed to remain human and in such an ill state, she would have died."

Damon glared at me and then looked at Sam.

"Why did you stay after that? If you were turned, wouldn't it have been safer if you had left right then and there?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I didn't want to leave," Sam looked Damon in the eye. "I loved you. I _still_ love you. I was horrified when Elijah told me that we had to leave. I tried to stay, but he said it was too dangerous. I had to go. The second I turned 20, I left and returned here, but you had left. They all told me that you two were dead. From that point on, I've been trying to find you. And I succeeded last night."

Damon looked at Sam, and just stared. Taking it all in, and processing it.


End file.
